totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stu
Stu, labeled as the 70's guy is a contestant on Total Drama Cruise. He joined Total Drama Cruise to bring back the 70's dances and clothes. Background Stu used to be very quiet and shy until one day, Stu and his only friend wandered into a disco club and he loved the music and dance. From that day he became really noisy and changed his hair and clothes. Now everyday he would go to the disco club and dance all night. He noticed that fewer people were coming to the disco club and less people danced like they did in the seventies so he joined Total Drama Cruise to bring back the seventies. Challenge Guide Chapter 1 - Stu was knocked off by and wave and his team lost. His alliance voted for Reggie and he got the boot. Chapter 2 - Stu did successfully go under the pole and his team tied for last. He ran for his team and beat Jordan for the win. Chapter 3 - Stu went to go find a disco ball for his team but found Chef and Chris discoing in a private room and he joined them. Later he stole the disco ball and his team was the first team to finish the hunt. Chapter 4 - Stu was in the talent show and did a dance with Brianna and they got a four but his team won. Chapter 5 - Stu danced in Dance Dance Revolution but he lost to Becky but his team still won. Chapter 6 - Stu was on island one and Brianna knocked him out when he suggested to boogie. His island won at the end. Chapter 7 - Stu had to guess what the capital of Burundi and he guessed the Boogie and that was incorrect. His team won in the end. Chapter 8 - Stu was on defense and he used his boogie power to knock out Tina. His team lost in the end and he voted for Felicia he received the final coconut and Felicia was eliminated. Chapter 9 - Stu tried catching balloons for his team and managed to catch some he won the challenge for his team. Chapter 10 - Stu used his boogie power to hit the disk into the big triangle and his team won thanks to him. Chapter 11 - Stu picked a song for Kirsty and got a seven out of ten. His team lost and he voted for Kirsty and she was eliminated. Chapter 12 - Stu was one of the first people found by Chef. He voted for Myron and Myron was eliminated. Chapter 13- Stu was on a team with Kayla and Lauren. He was the swimmer and brought his team into second place. His team won because of Lauren throwing the football threw the hoop. He voted for Sophia and she was eliminated. Chapter 14 - Stu found the idol but before he gave it to Chris Kayla stole it from him. He voted for Max and Max was eliminated. Chapter 15 - Stu did a flip through the fire hoop and made it down the stairs. He kept rhyming which got on Kayla's nerve. Stu made it past the obstacles and finished somewhere in the midde. Chapter 16 - Stu was a bull fighter. He ran away from Aaron but tripped but still survived. The he threw a lasso on Lauren but she escaped with magic and he also captured Conner. He then got knocked off the cliff Brianna. In the end he voted for Aaron and Aaron was eliminated. Chapter 17 - Stu sang September for the contest but the judges didn't like. He voted for Lauren and Lauren was eliminated. Chapter 18 - Stu rolled down the ramp but only went forty five feet making him last place. He lost and voted for Kayla and she was eliminated. Chapter 19 - Stu took the gear and jumped into the water. He found Chef and started swimming back. He dodged Conner's attack and brought Chef bck to the ship. He won the challenge and voted for Conner and Conner was eliminated. Chapter 20 - Stu started out by throwing rocks at Brianna's Castle but then agreed to take down Yohan's Castle. After that Brianna destroyed Stu's castle. Stu voted for Yohan and Stu moved on to the finale. Chapter 21 - Stu had eight supporters in the finale. He wanted to spend the money on a disco club. He took the early lead as Conner protected him from the opponent. He then got the bowling ball and knocked down the lever. He took the pogo stick and started hopping as Kirsty and Becky cheered. Brianna caught up to him but he still made it to the Waffle House first. He followed Max's instruction and made a delicious waffle which Chris loved so he won the money. Audition Tape A boy wearing seventies clothes and has an afro is dancing at a club. "Disco Stu says that I'm St and I would be awesome for your show because of my mad boogieing skills." Stu says as he discos to the music, "Disco Stu says he's going to boogie all night!" Stu yells as he a circle forms around him. "Go Stu!" the crowd cheers as Stu discos in the center. "Disco Stu says to pick me!" Stu yells as the camera shuts off. Alliance(s) He is in an alliance with Brianna. Trivia *Stu is one of the original hand drawn contestants. *Stu was on the second boat and the second one off. *Stu is based off of Disco Stu from The Simpsons. *Stu was stranded on island one. *Stu received a total of three votes. Category:Total Drama Cruise Category:Male Characters